Ten Reasons Why
by I Just Wanna Party
Summary: Double D unexpectedly takes his own life and the only thing he left behind will help Eddy figure out why he did it and how everybody in the cul-de-sac pushed him over the edge.
1. First Page

**Author's note!**

**Hey hey people :)**

**I got the idea of this story from an actual book and soon to be movie next year, "13 Reasons Why." The idea of somebody committing suicide and leaving behind something explaining how people they know caused them to do it came from that book as well as this format. The dialogue and writing and everything else came from me (:**

**I'm trying to write a story that's unique and different from the other stories on here and I think this one is totally that :D**

"Eddy's thoughts are in quotations." _Double D's writing is in italics._

* * *

It had been a week since the day. The day when Ed ran up to Eddy and told him that something was wrong with Double D. The day that Eddy walked into Double D's bedroom to find him laying on the floor surrounded by blood. Eddy knew just from looking at him that he was dead. The cause of his death was suicide. Double D had stabbed himself in his chest. Eddy didn't know why but he was about to find out.

Eddy was currently sitting on his bed staring at a notebook that he had found in Double D's room after his death. Inside the notebook, Double D had written things that made Eddy's blood run cold. So far, Eddy had read the first page, but he was afraid to read the rest.

He opened the notebook and read the first page once more.

_I'm sorry but I had to do this. If you want to know why, if you even care, I've written inside this notebook 10 reasons why I killed myself. The reasons are people actually. And I hope all of them read this. Every person in the cul-de-sac did something to me that caused me to die. They pushed me over the edge._

Eddy had been completely shocked after reading this. He didn't think that he could be a reason for Double D's tragic death. He couldn't think of anything he had been doing that was hurting Double D.

"He put up with me for all of these years, why did he suddenly decide he couldn't anymore?"

_Think of it this way. I'm standing one foot away from the edge of a cliff. The more someone pushes me, the closer I get to the edge. Finally, they push me to far and I fall off of the cliff. I fall to my death. That's pretty much what happened here. Shit just kept happening and finally I couldn't take it anymore. I decided that death was the only way out. I suppose there were other things I could have done besides kill myself._

"No shit dude." Double D had always been the smart one of the group, the smartest person in the whole cul-de-sac. But he had done the dumbest thing somebody could ever do.

_I could have talked to somebody, I could have told somebody how I was feeling in the hopes that they could help me, but I didn't know who to talk to. Nobody seemed to care and they always seemed to be to busy to notice. Well, I'm telling you now._

Eddy had been pretty busy the weeks before Double D's death. It had been awhile since he'd had any jawbreakers and he was coming up with a different scam everyday. Double D and Ed were helping him scam everybody, as usual. He didn't notice anything wrong with Double D and sadly, Eddy admitted to himself, he probably wouldn't have cared if Double D had mentioned anything about suicide to him. He would have just brushed it off as nothing because he never thought anything like this could happen to one of his friends. He was used to his usual routine of setting up a scam, having it fail, and having some sort of crazy disaster occur, but not this sort of disaster. He never thought one of his friends would actually die, nor did he ever want that to happen. Not even to his worst enemy, Kevin. Besides, that would mean one less quarter to collect.

_I'll explain what all of you did to bring me to my demise as well as what I was thinking in my final days. I started this notebook just a few days before I planned to kill myself and wrote on the last page just a few minutes before my death. That's right, minutes._

There was one big reason why Eddy was afraid to read past the first page. That reason being he didn't want to know what he did to Double D. He didn't want to know what he did that was so horrible it could actually cause somebody to take their own life. But yet, he wanted to know. He felt like he needed to know. He wanted to understand what had been going through Double D's mind. He felt like he owed it to Double D to find out the truth behind his death.

_So, are you ready? I killed myself and these are the ten reasons why._

That was the end of the first page. Eddy had read through it several times already, stalling so he wouldn't have to read anything about himself. He decided not to put it off any longer. Taking a deep breath, he turned the page.

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**HI (:**

**I know this story is kinda twisted but I don't write stories that aren't ;)**

**Anyways the next chapter will be about somebody but WHO? Also it's going to be in this same format but also like a flashback type thingy so you'll like see things that happened in the past from Double D's pov like a story type thing. I don't know how to explain but I tried so yeah just wait and find out :D**

**Oh and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :) even if you put just one freakin word I wanna know what you people think!**

**I shall update soon (: byeee**


	2. Nazz

**Author's Note (:**

**Thanks everyone so much for reviewing & following & stuff! I didn't think I would get that many, you guys totally rock!**

**I watched the Big Picture Show on Friday and I'm really glad I did because it gave me an idea for this chapter (:**

**For this chapter & the next ones too I'll put Eddy's thoughts in apostrophes 'these things' so not to get it mixed up with the talking. I'm putting some of the things that happened in the past in story form. You'll see what I mean :P**

* * *

_Nazz, you're up. Nazz is first because after what she did to me, I started thinking about suicide for the first time. At that point I wasn't truly considering it just yet, but after she betrayed and embarrassed me the way she did, it was worth giving some thought to it._

Eddy breathed a sigh of relief that this page wasn't about him. He was pretty sure he knew what Nazz had done. He had been pretty happy after she'd done it, but he never stopped to think about how it made Double D feel. Until now, anyway.

_Nearly every boy in the cul-de-sac has a crush on Nazz, myself included. She's nice, pretty, funny… and also a total slut._

Eddy was surprised that Double D would call her something like that. But not as surprised as he'd been when he found out that Double D had drove a knife through his chest. He was getting used to surprises.

_I'd noticed that Nazz had been talking to me much more than usual and she was always wanting to hang out. I was so stupid to think that she actually liked me, but after I asked her out and she said yes, nobody could tell me that she didn't like me._

Eddy liked Nazz and when he had found out that Double D and Nazz were dating, he had been so jealous, he set up a scam to try to break them up and find Double D a new girlfriend.

He had set up a stand and wrote Date Double D on the top of it.

"Who wants a date with Double D?" Eddy was shouting so that everyone could hear him. "Step right up and get a date with Double D!"

"I really don't think this is a good idea, Eddy," Double D said. "I'm content with dating Nazz and the only other female around is Sarah."

Rolf walked up to the stand, walking his pig, Wilfred, who was on a leash.

"Yo Rolf, you wanna date Double D?" Eddy asked him hopefully.

"What kind of person do you think Rolf to be?" Rolf was taken aback. "Rolf is not gay!"

"Come on! I've seen you make out with farm animals before. You can make out with a dude."

"Wilfred's lips are sweeter than sugar, Ed boys!" Rolf picked up Wilfred and made out with him for a good 5 seconds.

"That is truly disgusting!" Double D said in horror.

"Can I kiss your pig Rolf?" Ed ran over to him and puckered up.

"Rolf, if you're not gonna date Double D then get outta here so we can find somebody who will!" Eddy snapped.

After Rolf had left with his might be lover Wilfred, Kevin walked up to the stand and read the sign.

"I'll do it!" he announced.

"Really?" Eddy was both happy yet shocked at the same time. "You'll date Double D?"

"What? No way! I thought the sign meant date a chick with double d's."

Needless to say, the scam failed, and Eddy had been fuming that Double D would continue to date Nazz. It was bad enough when she had been dating Kevin, but dating Eddy's best friend? Eddy was totally pissed off.

_Nazz and I dated for three weeks. A lot of the times when we were about to go out on a date, she insisted that we walk over to Kevin's house first. Nazz would tell him all about what we were going to do. Every time, he would get angry and call me a dork. I didn't know why Nazz always wanted to tell Kevin our business._

One of those times, Nazz and Double D had walked over to Kevin's house, where he was outside working on his bike.

"Working on your bike I see?" Nazz said with disgust.

"What are you doing here with Double dork?" Kevin asked.

"Me and Double D are off to the candy store. He's going to buy me a jawbreaker because he's so totally sweet!" She kissed Double D on his cheek.

"I asked Eddy to loan me a quarter just for you," Double D said, blushing.

"Gross! I don't give a shit what you guys are going to do. Just leave me alone." Kevin sounded frustrated.

"I think we'd better be leaving," Double D said, worried that Kevin was going to hurt him somehow.

"That's right. Get lost dork." Kevin glared at him.

"Okay! Let's go babe." Nazz took Double D's hand and they started walking away.

"Did he seem mad?" she asked when they were away from Kevin's house.

"He certainly did," Double D replied. "I believe he was upset at our public displays of affection so shortly after you terminated your relationship with him."

"Perfect," Nazz said with a sly smile.

_One of the best days of my life was when Nazz and I were at the park. It was the day that she kissed me for the first time. And not just on the cheek. On the lips._

'What the hell? He never told me they kissed!' Eddy felt a pang of jealousy, which he had gotten used to feeling throughout Double D and Nazz's relationship. But now, it quickly went away. Eddy wanted his friend back, whether he was dating Nazz or not. But still, he was surprised that Double D had gotten a kiss before he did.

_That day, she told me that she had broken up with Kevin a while before her and me started dating. She was telling me about how mean he was and how he only cared about his bike. She said I was the nicest person she's ever met and she thought it was cute the way that I obsess over everything. Cleanliness, and order and such. It was when she was finished speaking that she kissed me. She started leaning in, and then I started leaning in, and our lips met. She put her arms around my neck, and I put my hands on her waist. She slipped her tongue into my mouth and we kissed for at least 10 seconds. It was amazing._

Many times, Eddy had imagined what a kiss with Nazz would be like. Now, he finally knew. Although he would have rather experienced it first hand instead of reading about it.

_It was that day I fell in love with Nazz. I fell in love for the first time and it was the most amazing feeling in the world. To bad it wouldn't last._

Eddy didn't know that Double D had been in love with Nazz. He thought it was nothing more than a simple crush. It made him feel bad for ever wishing that they broke up.

_Shortly after the best day of my life came the worst day of my life. It was Nazz's birthday and she had invited everybody in the cul-de-sac to her party. I had been saving up for a long time to buy her a really special gift. I had acquired four dollars for that purpose._

'How the hell did he get four dollars? Didn't he know how many jawbreakers that could buy? Sockhead was holding out on me!' If Eddy would have known that Double D had four dollars, he would have insisted they spend it on jawbreakers immediately.

_Everything was going fine until Kevin arrived. He ran up to Nazz and started apologizing for something and saying he wanted to get back together with her. He said he had a huge surprise for her waiting outside. It was a bike that looked just like his, except it was her favorite color. It was much better than the shitty gift I bought for her. Kevin asked her if they could date again. I couldn't believe the nerve he had to ask her out when he knew that me and her were already going out. I'm not going to describe the terrible events that followed next because all of you were there. And all of you saw exactly what happened next. And you laughed. You didn't stop for one second to consider my feelings. You just laughed. And it hurt._

Eddy had probably been laughing the most. But now, he recalled that day with nothing but resentment.

"I'm really sorry Nazz," Kevin had been saying. "I could never love my bike as much as I love you. I shouldn't have chosen it over you. I really want to give us another try."

"You do?" Nazz seemed really excited.

"I bought you something. It's outside."

Everybody was eager to see what Kevin had bought her. They all gathered outside to see a brand new bike with a bow tied to the handlebars and a note that said "To Nazz. Love Kevin."

"Now instead of leaving you behind when I go for a ride, you can ride with me," Kevin told her.

"Pretty cool, huh Plank?" Jonny said after looking the bike over.

"I want one just like it, Sarah!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Kevin! This is like so cool!" Nazz gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"Nazz!" Double D said in shock. "What on earth are you doing?"

Nazz didn't reply. She was listening to Kevin ask her back out to which she promptly answered yes.

"Have you forgotten about you and I?" Double D was standing next to her, yelling in anger. "Out of all the nerve Kevin, how could you ask out my girlfriend?"

"My plan worked," Nazz said, grinning. "So me and you are like officially over, Double D."

"Plan? What plan?"

"My plan to make Kevin jealous so he'd ask me back out, duh! That's the only reason I was dating you. No offense but do you really think I would seriously wanna date you? I loved Kevin all along."

Double D stood there in silence for a few seconds, to shocked to speak. But finally he said, "But… you told me you loved me. You said I was the nicest person you ever met! You said I was cute, you said all kinds of things."

"Yeah, but I didn't mean it." Nazz put her arm around Kevin.

"Sucks for you, dork," Kevin said, laughing.

Everybody was waiting to hear what Double D said next. But he didn't say anything. He just stood there with tears welling up in his eyes.

Sarah broke the silence. "Did ya hear that Jimmy? Double D got burned!"

She and Jimmy both started laughing.

"He got burned like toast!" Jimmy said.

"Buttered toast?" Ed asked.

Soon, everybody was laughing, including Nazz.

Eddy was laughing so hard that he couldn't even stand up. He was literally rolling on the floor laughing.

_I turned around and ran home but what you all didn't see was that I was crying my eyes out the whole way there. After I got inside, I sat in my room thinking about how no one cared about me. If you did, you wouldn't have been laughing. I wanted to just disappear, not like anybody would give a shit. My heart was broken and I wanted to die just so I wouldn't have to feel this kind of pain again. _

Eddy felt terrible. He didn't know that Double D had taken that night so seriously. He felt like a monster for laughing and being happy that him and Nazz had broken up. In fact, Eddy had teased Double D about the incident up until his death. He hadn't noticed the hurt look that had been on Double D's face every time it was brought up.

He was angry at himself but also angry at Nazz. How could she be so selfish that she could use Double D like that? Not that Eddy was the least selfish person in the world, but still, he could see the wrong in that.

_Thanks a lot, Nazz. _

That was the end of the page. Eddy wondered how Nazz would feel after she read it. Devastated, at the least. But nowhere near as bad as Double D had felt.

* * *

**Author's Note (:**

**HI! I tried to keep everybody in character as much as possible and I tried to get Double D's writing to sound like the way he would say it, so hopefully I didn't fail. **

**Review please (: If you do I'll give you a virtual cookie! Who doesn't love cookies? :D**


	3. Kevin

**Author's Note.**

**Thanks for all the reviews again people! Cookies for everybody! :D**

**Someone asked what time this story is taking place, I guess it would be before the Big Picture Show, because in the story Eddy is still scamming people & no one is getting along so I guess instead of the Big Picture Show, this story happened instead. So like, right after season six (:**

* * *

_Kevin has done a lot of horrible things to me, Ed, and Eddy, but recently there have been a few incidents where he went to far. He enjoys beating us up, calling us names, making fun of us, especially Eddy. It never bothered Eddy. But it really bothered me._

Eddy scowled when he seen Kevin's name. 'Of course shovel chin had something to do with this.' At that moment, Eddy vowed to get even with Kevin for contributing to Double D's suicide. But he couldn't think of anything to do to Kevin that was terrible enough.

_A few days ago, Kevin was chasing us after one of Eddy's ridiculous scams had gone wrong. I tried to talk Eddy out of that scam, but as usual, he wouldn't listen. Kevin had caught Ed and began to beat him senselessly. I decided to try to help him, Eddy had kept running so it was up to me to save Ed. In the process, I only made Kevin more angry and he chased me to my house. Long story short, he got inside and injured me badly. My injuries added up to many bruises, cuts, a twisted ankle, and lots of bleeding._

"I'm going to kill you dorks!" Kevin had been screaming as he ran after Ed, Eddy, and Double D.

After the scam went wrong, he had demanded his money back but Eddy wouldn't give it to him. So, he decided if he couldn't get his money back, he would just have to kill them.

Ed had stopped running to inspect a random object on the sidewalk. "Is that a chicken?"

"Gotcha!" Kevin said as he tackled Ed to the ground.

Ed was yelling for help as Kevin was beating the shit out of him.

"Oh dear, Ed," Double D stopped running and stood by them trying to figure out what to do.

He noticed Eddy hadn't stopped running away. "Eddy! Come back here and help me help Ed!"

"See ya suckers!" Eddy kept running.

Double D sighed and weakly tried to push Kevin off of Ed.

"Get lost!" Kevin pushed Double D so hard that he fell over into the street.

"Kevin, you must stop this madness immediately."

Kevin got off of Ed and stood over Double D, glaring down at him. "Make me."

Double D hesitated, then he quickly stood up and started running towards his house.

"Get back here and fight me bitch!" Kevin started chasing him.

"The purple kangaroo was dancing with the microwave," Ed was laying on the sidewalk speaking nonsense after Kevin had hit him in the head so many times.

When Double D reached his house, he went inside, quickly shut the door and locked it. Kevin was pounding on the door, screaming and cursing at him.

Double D decided to try to reason with him. "Kevin, resorting to violence won't solve anything. Haven't you noticed that no matter how many times you beat us up, Eddy still scams?"

"Open the door so I can whoop your ass!"

"Perhaps there is a different way for you to let out your anger."

"Open the door so I can fuck you up!"

Double D stood by anxiously, hoping Kevin wouldn't break the door down. But suddenly, the pounding stopped and there was only silence.

Thinking Kevin had given up and gone home, Double D went into his room.

10 minutes later, there was a crash and the sound of glass breaking. Kevin had broken one of the windows to get inside.

"Oh dear, what do I do?" Double D was frantically looking around his room for a place to hide.

Kevin entered Double D's room. "You can run but you can't hide Double dork."

He stood right in front of Double D, glaring at him angrily.

"Kevin, listen, I didn't want to scam you, I tried to talk Eddy out of it but he wouldn't listen. Please don't_"

He was cut off by Kevin punching him in the face. Double D tried to run, but Kevin pushed him onto the ground. He landed on his foot wrong which caused him to twist his ankle. Kevin started kicking him over and over.

Double D was begging Kevin to stop but he wouldn't.

"That's what you get for messing with me dork!"

_That's what I got for trying to help Ed. That's what I got for telling Eddy that he shouldn't be scamming people. I got beat up, Ed got beat up, and Eddy got away unharmed. Life isn't fair. That's one of the reasons why I hate it so much. After Kevin left, I was in so much pain I could barely get up off of the floor. For the next few days, it was really painful for me to walk due to my ankle. _

After reading that, Eddy felt bad for leaving Double D and Ed to deal with Kevin on their own. He had thought Double D was stupid for staying behind when he could have easily gotten away. 'Maybe I would have been able to get Kevin away from Ed. Maybe we could have all gotten away. Kevin wouldn't have hurt Double D. Maybe Double D would still be alive.' But it didn't matter what could have happened. Because what did happen couldn't be changed.

_But Kevin wasn't finished yet. The next day, he returned. When nobody was home, he came in through the window he broke the day before, which hadn't yet been fixed. He completely destroyed my room. I had everything labeled and in their perfect places, he'd moved everything. He'd let all my ants free and worst of all, everything was filthy. I was always so careful to make sure not a single speck of dirt was inside. I started having a nervous breakdown. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't stop myself from crying. It took me forever to clean up the mess and put everything back to where it was. I'm so scared of germs it was a horrible experience._

Eddy remembered that day. Double D had ran up to him freaking out because his room was a mess. Eddy had told him to shut up and get over it, a little bit of dirt never hurt anyone. But Double D was going crazy. He asked Eddy to help him clean but Eddy had said he had better things to do with his time than chores. He remembered the sad look on Double D's face and how puffy his eyes were. Eddy thought maybe he was having an allergic reaction to the dirt or something, but he never thought it was because he had been crying. If given one more chance, Eddy would gladly clean the room for him.

_Then there was the time that Eddy messed up Kevin's bike. Kevin was furious, and I had nothing to do with the incident but according to Kevin, since I was there at the time of the incident, I was just as guilty as Eddy. Kevin said some things to me that day that I wouldn't soon forget._

"This is such a boring day," Eddy had said. "No one is home and there's nothing to do."

"There is always chickens!" Ed exclaimed.

"Hey Ed, dare me to do something crazy."

"I dare you to bathe in gravy Eddy!"

"No, that's stupid. Dare me to do something really insane."

Ed looked at Kevin's house, where his bike was sitting in the front yard. "I dare you to ride Kevin's bike!"

"Good idea lumpy!" Eddy started walking towards Kevin's house.

"No Eddy!" Double D tried to stop him. "Kevin's home and if he sees you touching his bike he won't be very happy!"

"Chill out sockhead," Eddy said as he got on the bike. "I'm just going to take it for a quick spin."

"This is a terrible idea. I'm urging you don't do it."

"Do it Eddy!" Ed shouted.

"Check this shit out!" Eddy started riding it down the sidewalk as fast as he could.

Ed was cheering.

"That's enough Eddy," Double D said. "You accomplished your goal now you can return the bike back to its proper place."

"I can't! It won't stop!" Eddy screamed.

He crashed into a tree.

"Are you okay?" Double D said as he and Ed ran over.

Eddy was inspecting the bike. "I am, but the bike isn't." It was bent in two places. "Let's get outta here before Kevin sees us!"

"Where the hell is my bike?" Kevin had come out of his house and was staring at the spot his bike had been in.

"It appears you've spoken to soon, Eddy," Double D said nervously.

Kevin looked over at them. "Is that my bike?" he screamed as he walked over to them.

"Um, no, it's my new bike," Eddy lied.

"You can't even afford a bike. Now what the hell did you do?"

"We broke your bike Kevin!" Ed announced with a grin.

"What do you mean we?" Eddy snapped. "It was your stupid idea Ed."

"It's all Double D's fault!" Ed said.

"My fault? I had absolutely no part in this."

"I dont care whose fault it is," Kevin was so angry he was turning red. "Ed, you're the dumbest idiot on the face of the planet. You're as useless as a white crayon, you smell, and you never make any damn sense."

"Thank you Kevin! Would you like some buttered toast?" Ed said with a smile.

Kevin turned to Eddy. "Eddy, you're nothing but a selfish asshole and you're so pathetic you have to spend your day trying to rip people off because you have nothing better to do with your waste of a life."

"Fuck you! I do plenty and all you ever do is fool around with your bike!" Eddy shot back.

"I was fixing it today because the brakes were broken, as you've obviously found out dork."

Kevin turned to Double D. "Double D, you think you're so smart but you're nearly as useless as Ed and you're going to be a failure in life especially with your weird as shit cleaning obsession and you're such a damn wimp. All of you should just die!"

_His words stuck with me. But they weren't anything that I didn't already know. I have a really low self esteem and I've always been afraid that throughout my life I would never amount to anything. I always feel like I'm worthless and you can tell me I'm not, but I just can't believe you. These were always just my fears but hearing them from someone else made them more than that to me. It made them real. And I thought, maybe he's right. Maybe I should die._

'No you shouldn't die! He's wrong, so wrong.' That's what Eddy would have said if he would have known what Double D was thinking right then. But it was to late now. Eddy had no idea at the time. He wondered if all the times that he had randomly insulted Double D had made him feel even worse about himself.

_I should mention the traumatic experience I went through when I was at Rolf's house in his yard. Kevin was there too and I was standing dangerously close to a puddle of mud which Rolf had for his pigs. Kevin pushed me into the mud which you know is truly disgusting, pigs roll in there and it's filled with pig germs! I was covered in filthy mud and both Rolf and Kevin failed to help me. I was having such a panic attack I nearly passed out from not being able to breathe. And to make matters worse, I got attacked by a pig._

"Hey Double dweeb!" Kevin had said. "I hope you don't mind mud."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"This!" Kevin said, laughing as he pushed Double D into the mud.

"Oh dear! I've been contaminated!" Double D panicked as he struggled to stand up in the mud. "Why would you do this to me? This is absolutely sick!"

Kevin was laughing to hard to reply.

Rolf stepped outside. "What is the meaning of this Double D Ed boy? That mud is for the pigs of Rolf! Get out!"

Double D stood up, ran over to Rolf and started freaking out. "I'm filthy! I need to use your shower immediately. Please Rolf!"

"You have ruined the mud and you have angered Wilfred!"

Rolf's pig Wilfred walked up to them and looked angrily at Double D.

"This is not good," Rolf said seriously. "You must apologize to him at once or be banished to the cupboard!"

Double D was trying to wipe the mud off of himself with his hands, which only resulted in an even bigger mess and mud on his hands. He started having a panic attack and was struggling to speak properly. "Dirt... shower... filthy... help."

"You're messed up dude," Kevin said, still laughing.

"Apologize!" Rolf screamed.

When Double D didn't apologize, Wilfred jumped on him and started attacking him.

_I walked home, still covered in mud, a nervous wreck. I showered for three whole hours and I scrubbed my skin until it was red and peeling. I hate you Kevin. But I also hate myself, so much, for being this way, making a fool out of myself every time I get a little bit unclean. But I can't help it. Like you said, I'm a wimp._

Eddy had never really understood Double D's obsession with cleanliness. And he'd never known that it affected him so badly. He thought about how hard it must be to have to keep everything totally clean all of the time or lose your mind.

_I hope you're happy, Kevin. You wanted me to die. So I did. You're welcome._

Eddy was starting to feel worse and worse the more he read. He wished he could go back in time and save Double D from all of these things that had happened. But since that was impossible, all he could do was mourn the loss of his best friend.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**Hiya! (:**

**I probably made Kevin to mean but that's the fun of it ;)**

**The next chapter is my favorite one and probably the saddest one. Then the chapter after that is my second most favorite one :D I can't wait to write them! But while you're waiting for them review this one! I got more cookies for ya :D**

**& Thanks so much for reading! You guys are da bomb :D**


	4. Parents

**Author's Note.**

**So this is the saddest chapter ever and also my favorite :D and probably the most morbid...**

**I know Double D's parents weren't portrayed as abusive in the show, but you never know ;)**

* * *

_You all know about how my parents leave sticky notes around my house, with different chores for me to do written on them, or other types of messages. Seems harmless enough, right? Wrong. My parents led me to my death and I'm counting both of them as one reason because they both did the same terrible things to me._

Eddy had always thought that Double D's parents were pretty weird. But he didn't think they were bad people. He couldn't figure out what they could have done that was so terrible. Eddy hated chores, but he didn't think the chores alone brought Double D to his untimely death. There had to be more to it than that.

_My parents are never home during the day. At first, I felt neglected and like they didn't care about me if the only way they communicated with me was through sticky notes. I have to finish all of my chores before they come home each night. I had done so for years and I never worried about what would happen if I didn't. Until one night, when I left one chore incomplete, I finally found out what happens. And then several times after that when I didn't finish them, the same thing happened again. And it was something dreadful. Something horrible. Something I never expected my parents to do. Wondering what happened? Let me explain._

Eddy tried to guess what had happened. He figured they punished Double D somehow. They probably grounded him, or maybe confiscated something of his. He figured it couldn't be that big of a deal, and wondered why Double D was writing about it.

_There was the time when I had been working hard all day on my chores. I only had one left. It was my least favorite, mowing the lawn. My parents decided to come home early that night. I knew they would be able to tell the lawn hadn't been mowed, and this wasn't the first time either, so in a panic, I ran into my room and hid in my closet, hoping they wouldn't find me._

Eddy didn't understand why Double D would go so far as to panic and hide. Just because of a small punishment? Sure, Eddy tried to avoid punishment as much as possible, but he thought Double D was taking it a bit to far.

_I heard them enter the house, talking angrily about the lawn, and I knew I was doomed. I heard my father looking for me throughout the house, and I could tell by the way he was opening doors and slamming them shut, and cursing at me, that I was really going to be in trouble that night. And when he entered my room, I tried my best to keep quiet, not even breathing so he wouldn't find me. He didn't check my closet, thank goodness, and he left. _

'It sounds like you're hiding from a serial killer, dude.' Eddy still didn't get why Double D was so frightened.

_But I knew I couldn't stay hidden forever. I knew I would have to come out of hiding eventually, so I decided to just take my punishment. I went out into the kitchen where my parents were sitting, and I apologized profusely for not completing my chores, and I told them I would finish them right now. But that wasn't good enough for them. I had gotten used to what was coming next, but I was still never ready for it._

'Yeah, whatever, just get to it.' Eddy was getting impatient.

_My father stood up, punched me in the face and threw me to the ground. He started kicking and punching me everywhere, and the whole time he was doing that, my mother was insulting me and calling me all sorts of names. Names that I don't even want to repeat. She even put in a few kicks as well. I was begging for them to stop but they wouldn't listen. They didn't care how much I was crying or how much I was bleeding. When they finally finished, I managed to get up and run into my room. I laid down in my bed and cried for hours. The pain was unbearable and I had all kinds of bruises._

Eddy's mouth fell open in shock. Never in a million years would he have guessed that Double D's parents were abusing him. Now he understood why Double D was hiding and why he was so scared.

_I don't understand how parents can do that to their own children. I always try to be good and do everything right for them. I try my hardest to get my chores done on time. But no matter how hard I try, I get hurt anyway. _

Now Eddy knew the meaning of the phrase only the good die young. He wondered why Double D didn't call the police or something. It would have been easy for him to get away from his parents that way.

_My parents being home during the day was rare, but on one occasion when they were, they were monitoring me as I did my chores. I had to clean the floor in the entire house. My father was never satisfied with the way I cleaned the floor. I wanted to tell him to do it himself, but if I did, I would probably end up in the hospital in less time than it took me to tell him. I was in the kitchen, on my hands and knees cleaning the tile floor. He kept telling me to hurry up. __I was cleaning as fast as I could, but evidently it wasn't fast enough. As I was cleaning, he kept kicking me really hard in my side, thinking it would make me faster but actually it just slowed me down. And because of that, I acquired the biggest bruise I'd had in awhile. I used to wish my parents were home more often during the day, but now I don't._

The more Eddy read, the more furious he became. He wanted to go over to Double D's house and murder his parents for what they did.

_There was only one time when I tried telling Ed and Eddy about my parents abuse. I was going to tell them about what happened after I didn't mow the lawn, but Eddy was to busy and Ed didn't understand me. Ed kept asking me if I wanted some chicken. I told them up to the part where I hid in my closet, but I was to afraid to tell them the rest and they weren't listening anyway. I knew I was on my own._

'So that's what he was rambling on about.' Eddy remembered when Double D had been going on and on about something involving his parents and mowing the lawn. But he hadn't really been listening. He knew if he had been, maybe he could have gotten Double D some help, and maybe he wouldn't have died. Eddy was starting to think about how his own actions affected others.

_Then there was the time when I hadn't finished my chores and my parents were on their way home. Not wanting to get beaten, I left my house and went over to Ed's house. I asked him if I could spend the night there and he was more than happy to let me. I knew I would get beaten double the next night, but I didn't care. I was just to stressed out and I couldn't handle it right then. As much as I didn't want to be inside of Ed's filthy bedroom, it was a lot better than being at home waiting for pain. Sarah told Ed that he wasn't allowed to have visitors over at night, and she was going to tell their mother. Ed was upset at the prospect of his mother taking his television away._

"Monster movie marathon is on tonight!" Ed had announced as he led Double D into his bedroom.

He sat down on his chair, which was covered in dirt and mess.

"Isn't there anywhere else to sit?" Double D asked, looking at the chair in disgust.

"Look! The movie is starting," Ed said as he pulled Double D onto the chair.

"This is so unsanitary, you need to_"

"Here comes the monster!" Ed hugged Double D in fear.

"Ed! Stop it!" Ed was hugging Double D right where his bruises were and they were hurting again.

"Ed!" Sarah's scream was echoing through the house. She opened Ed's door and noticed Double D. "You're not allowed to have people over at night Ed!"

"Let him stay Sarah please!"

"I'm telling mom!"

"No don't tell mom! We're just watching scary movies."

"I don't care. I'm going to tell her and you know what she's going to do?" Sarah asked with an evil smile.

Ed shook his head.

"She's going to take away your tv tomorrow!"

"No Sarah don't tell her! I need my tv!"

"Mom!" Sarah closed the door and went upstairs.

"Stop her!" Ed started to stand up but Double D pulled him back down.

"It isn't a big deal, Ed. All your mother is going to do is take away your television."

"I love my tv Double D!" Ed stood up and hugged his television.

"You're lucky that's all she's going to do to you Ed."

_I never thought I would be jealous of Ed about anything, but I am. All Ed had to worry about was losing his television and I have to worry about getting beaten. I wish he could understand just how lucky he is to have parents who punish their children in normal ways._

Eddy had never looked at it that way. He thought about all of the times that his own parents had punished him by grounding him or taking away his jawbreaker money or something. He would always get mad and yell and curse at them. Maybe next time he wouldn't.

_Then there was the magic show. I was scamming with Ed and Eddy, and I needed to go home immediately to do my chores, but Eddy wouldn't let me. He said I needed to help him with the magic show scam and he wouldn't take no for an answer. So I decided to help him but it took much longer than I expected. Afterwards, I ran home, only completed half of my chores, and I bet you know what happened next. _

Eddy had set up a tent and outside there was a sign that said Magic Show 25 cents. Everyone had paid and they were inside the tent waiting for the show to start.

"I have to leave, Eddy," Double D had said. "It's very important."

"You have to stay and help us with the magic show. We didn't set all this crap up for nothing," Eddy said. "Time to start!"

"Please Eddy, I_"

But Eddy interrupted him. "Welcome to the magic show suckers! For the first part, Ed is going to perform some amazing never before seen card tricks."

Everyone looked at Ed, who was sitting there staring at a deck of cards.

"Ed," Eddy whispered. "Do your trick."

"Okay Eddy!" Ed picked up one of the cards and ate it. "Tastes like chicken."

Jonny was the only one who was impressed. "Cool trick Ed!"

"Ed, that's not what you're supposed to do!" Eddy snapped.

"It's not?" Ed was totally confused.

Eddy took him outside of the tent and started to show him how to do the trick again.

Double D was thinking about how he needed to get home soon, and what would happen if he didn't. He started to panic. "Hurry up Eddy!"

"Shut it Sockhead. Ed's a slow learner."

"Why can't we just skip Ed's trick?" Double D noticed that it was starting to get dark outside. His parents would be home soon.

"They'll want a refund and I ain't giving my quarters up. I think Ed's ready!"

They walked back into the tent and Ed picked up the cards, stared at them for a few seconds, and said "Hey Eddy, what's going on and what are these cards for?"

"Damn it Ed!" Eddy grabbed Ed and pulled him outside again to show him the trick.

Everyone was getting impatient, especially Double D.

"Why can't you do Ed's trick? Can we just skip him? Can we give everyone their money back and forget the scam? Can I go home?" Double D was rambling nervously again.

"Because I'm doing the grand finale, no we can't, hell no, and you have to stay because you're on after Ed," Eddy answered the questions in order.

"Eddy, this is a bad idea let's just give up so I can go home!" Double D was yelling.

"Not until Ed learns his trick!"

"Learn your fucking trick Ed!" Double D yelled.

Eddy was shocked at Double D's outburst. "Um, okay, I guess we can skip to the grand finale."

They went inside the tent to hear Rolf saying, "Rolf is starting to think we've been bamboozled by the Ed boys yet again!"

"He's right!" Sarah said angrily. "We want our money back!"

"It's time for the grand finale!" Eddy announced. "I'm going to need a volunteer from the audience! I need to saw someone in half."

"You can't do that!" Jimmy shouted. "You'll kill us!"

"I'm not really going to saw someone in half idiot," Eddy said. "It's magic."

Everyone started chanting refund.

"Just give them back their money, Eddy," Double D said.

"No way! No refunds."

"No refunds?" Kevin asked. "Oh hell no, get him!"

Everyone started to attack Eddy.

Double D sighed. This would be the perfect time for him to get home, but he had to help Eddy. He grabbed the jar of quarters and started giving everyone back their money.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eddy screamed. "Do you know how many jawbreakers we could of bought with that?"

But Double D ignored him. After everyone got their quarters back, and after listening to Eddy complain for a bit, Double D finally arrived at home. But he was to late.

_I started something because of my parents. I started something really bad. I know that I shouldn't do it, but I can't help it. It feels so good. Well, actually it hurts, but at the same time it feels amazing. It takes away all of my sadness. I started cutting myself._

Eddy gasped in shock. He was shocked that Double D could do something so horrible to himself. 'Didn't he know he could die from that or end up in the hospital? Well, he probably knew that, but didn't care.' Eddy thought bitterly.

_I cut myself everytime I have stress or I'm worrying about my parents, which is quite a bit. I'm careful to keep my cuts hidden so no one sees them. I know I could call the police and tell them what my parents are doing, and they could take me away to live in a foster home, but I don't want to do that because I could end up living far away and not see my friends anymore. I would never see Ed or Eddy again. The knife I use to cut myself, is the same knife I'm going to use to kill myself. I'm tired of living in fear of my parents. I'm tired of living in fear of not getting my chores done. So I've decided not to live at all._

Eddy wiped tears from his eyes. He was actually crying after he read why Double D didn't tell the police. 'He kept quiet just so he could stay here with us.' He wished he would have known that earlier, maybe he would have treated Double D better.

* * *

**Author's Note.**

**SO SAD! Review pretty please (:**

**The next chapter is my second favorite & I know who it's going to be about and you don't so haha! You'll just have to waitttt :D**


	5. Jimmy

**Author's Note :D**

**HEY (:**

**So last time, I said this was going to be my second favorite chapter but I decided to save that one until later. Can you handle the suspense! :D**

**In the actual show, Sarah has a crush on Double D but not enough to spare him from her wrath. muahahaha. Just saying cuz I didn't know that until i read it on wikipedia.**

* * *

_Jimmy was the last person I would expect to do what he did to me. He's usually quite shy and timid, but he's been known to show a dark side sometimes. In my final days, he showed it to me a lot. I guess he finally snapped._

Eddy knew Jimmy would snap one of these days. It was only a matter of time. He remembered the times when Jimmy had actually come up with some successful scams and outsmarted him. He wondered what Jimmy out of all people could have possibly done to upset Double D.

_The trouble began when I noticed that Sarah was actually being nice to me and wanted to hang out a lot. I couldn't figure out why, but I enjoyed it because she's actually good company when she isn't being mean. But one day, she took it to far. We were in her bedroom when she tried to kiss me. I didn't see that coming, and I didn't like Sarah that way, so I ran out of her house and ran into Jimmy. Literally, I ran right into him and he fell over. Surprisingly, he was okay._

"What's the rush?" Jimmy had asked after he stood up and brushed himself off.

"I was at Sarah's house just now," Double D replied. "The most peculiar thing occured."

"Is something wrong? Why were you running?"

"She tried to kiss me. It took me by surprise so I just ran out of there. I really didn't want to kiss her."

Jimmy glared at him.

"Um, is everything alright?" Double D asked uneasily.

"Let's get down to business," Jimmy said seriously. "I wanted to give Sarah something in return for everything she's done for me, and she has a crush on you so I told her you like her back."

Double D was confused. "Why would you say that when you know I don't like her? There's plenty of other things you could have done for her."

"Because more than anything, she wanted you to like her back."

"But I don't like her back and you're going to have to tell her that, Jimmy."

"It's to late now. I don't want to break her heart."

"Then I'll tell her. I'll try to say it nicely." Double D turned around and started walking back to Sarah's house.

"No you won't tell her! Or else!" Jimmy screamed.

Double D turned back to Jimmy, surprised by his sudden anger. "Or else what?"

"You'll see," Jimmy said with an evil smile.

_Jimmy told me that Sarah likes me, which surprised me as it was hard to see it through her fits of anger. He told her that I like her back and when I told him to tell her that wasn't true, he became angry. I'd never seen him this way and then he told me I couldn't tell Sarah the truth, or else. I didn't know what he meant by or else, but it frightened me. I didn't think I could ever be scared of Jimmy, but I was. So for the next few days, I kept hanging out with Sarah, pretending to like her just to spare myself from Jimmy's wrath, whatever it might be. Luckily, I always managed to avoid her kiss._

Eddy remembered telling Double D to forget about Sarah and quit being afraid of Jimmy. Jimmy had never specified on what he meant by saying or else, probably because he wasn't going to do anything. He was to wimpy. Besides, Double D could knock him out just by lightly tapping him. When Double D told Eddy how much he hated violence, Eddy had told him fine, deal with Sarah then.

_Then Jimmy told everybody else that I like Sarah. Everyone was teasing me and it was rather embarrassing. Jonny kept running around saying Double D and Sarah are in love. Rolf suggested we get married and he kept talking about a strange wedding custom he could do to marry us at our age. Eddy kept teasing me and I don't think he even believed the rumor. But worst of all, Sarah wouldn't leave me alone. I couldn't believe the nerve Jimmy had to make everything worse by telling everybody this lie._

Eddy had never believed that Double D liked Sarah, but he thought the rumor was pretty hilarious and went along with it. He knew Double D and Sarah would actually make a bad couple.

_Then I developed a plan to outsmart Jimmy. I figured out a way to get him to tell everyone the truth about the rumor. I told him that Sarah and I were going to get married by Rolf and then run away somewhere and never come back. Like I thought, he didn't want Sarah to leave him so he tried to talk us out of it, but Sarah was very excited to go and I told him that I wasn't going to call off our wedding. So finally, he admitted that I don't really like her back and he only said that to make her happy, and begged her not to leave him. She got so mad. But not at Jimmy, of course. At me. And she chased me down the street, screaming all the way, about how I tricked her. But that wasn't all she did. She got revenge big time. But that's for the next page. I thought that would be the end of my conflict with Jimmy, but it had only just begun. He started spreading more rumors and lies about me. And they were much worse than the one about Sarah. _

Double D had noticed everyone gathered around Jimmy, who was laying on the sidewalk unconscious with a tree fallen over on top of him. Sarah was trying to move the tree off of him.

He rushed over to see if Jimmy was alright. "What on earth happened?"

"Jimmy got into an accident," Jonny said sadly. "A tree fell over on top of him."

Jimmy woke up, groaning in pain.

"Speak to me Jimmy!" Sarah said. "What happened?"

He was about to say something, but then he pointed at Double D. "There he is! He did it!"

"You knocked a tree over on Jimmy?" Sarah asked in shock.

"Of course not!" Double D said, but no one believed him.

"He was trying to chop the poor tree down with an axe," Jimmy explained. "I was standing there telling him please don't hurt the tree, it never did anything to you. But he said screw you Jimmy, if you like the tree so much then you can stay underneath it for awhile. And that's when he chopped it down and it fell on me."

Everybody gasped.

"How dare you do this to Jimmy!" Sarah screamed.

She was about to attack Double D but Eddy was holding her back.

"You really did this?" Eddy asked Double D.

"No! Jimmy's making all this up."

"Liar!" Jimmy yelled.

"Jimmy, you know I didn't do it. Why would I want to chop down a random tree?"

"Come on Jimmy, I'll take you home before I hurt this fool," Sarah glared at Double D and then helped Jimmy up.

"Not cool!" Nazz told Double D. "I thought you were better than that."

"Yeah dude, even I wouldn't do this," Kevin said.

"That was a horrible thing to do to Jimmy!" Jonny said angrily.

"But I didn't do it you guys! Why don't you believe me?"

"As if Jimmy would lie," Nazz said, rolling her eyes.

"You believe me, right Eddy?" Double D asked.

"I dunno, Jimmy sounded pretty convincing," Eddy replied.

Ed had been staring at the tree this entire time. "The tree is going to eat your brains Double D!"

_You all remember the tree incident. Since you wouldn't listen to me then, maybe you'll listen to me now. I have no idea how that tree fell on Jimmy. I thought everybody knew me well enough to know that I would never do such a thing, to a tree or to Jimmy. Everybody was angry with me after that, and it hurt that nobody believed me._

Eddy didn't mind what he thought Double D had done to Jimmy. He thought Jimmy had it coming.

_Next in his reign of terror, Jimmy spread another nasty rumor about me, and I mean nasty in a lot of different ways._

Double D had been inside his room when there was a knock on the door.

He answered it to see Eddy standing there with a big grin on his face.

"Hello Eddy. You look happy this morning."

"I heard all about what you did last night," Eddy said, still grinning.

"Last night? I was home all night."

"That's not what I heard."

"Why? What do you think happened?"

"Don't act like you don't know. I'm proud of you dude!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You and Marie, duh."

"What about us?"

"You had sex with her, right?"

Double D was shocked. "I most certainly did not! Why on earth would you say something like that?"

Eddy shrugged. "It's what Jimmy said."

"He's lying again!"

"You don't have to hide it, I mean, as gross as the Kanker Sisters are, I'm proud of you. I never thought you would get laid before I did."

"But it's not true. You know I dislike her."

"So tell me all about it. What was it like? Did you get it on video?"

"No sicko! I need to talk to Jimmy."

Double D pushed past Eddy and angrily went over to Jimmy's house. Jimmy was in his front yard.

"Why would you do this?" Double D demanded.

"Do what?" Jimmy asked.

"Tell everybody that me and Marie, well, you know."

Jimmy shrugged.

"You must stop this madness at once!"

"Never," Jimmy said sharply. "After I've started talking crap about you, everybody's giving me attention. I feel like a star. Everyday, people are asking me for gossip about you. I'm not whiny loser Jimmy anymore, I'm cool Jimmy. And I'm not changing!"

"But you're ruining my life! Why don't you spread true rumors instead?"

"The made up ones are more fun," Jimmy grinned.

Kevin and Nazz walked up to them.

"Hey Jimmy! Got anymore news?" Nazz put her arm around Jimmy.

"I'm dying to hear some," Kevin added.

"Not yet, but soon," Jimmy said with a smile. "I won't let you down."

Kevin gave him a high five. Then he turned to Double D. "Marie? Gross dude."

"Like, how desperate can you get?" Nazz said.

Double D gave up trying to convince people it wasn't true. He just sighed and walked away.

_The day he spread the rumor about Marie and I, I noticed everyone would laugh or whisper when they seen me. Eddy wouldn't stop bugging me and asking for details and it was getting on my nerves. I don't know why anyone thought I would do something with Marie, the thought is appalling. _

Eddy was kind of disappointed now that he knew the rumor wasn't true. He had been planning on asking Double D for advice on how to score chicks.

_Next, after everyone had finally gotten over the tree incident, Jimmy managed to make everyone angry at me again._

Jimmy had been standing in the middle of the cul-de-sac, with everybody except Double D surrounding him, ready to hear his latest gossip.

"Double D told me what he really thinks of you guys," Jimmy was saying.

"What did he say?" Jonny asked eagerly.

"Jonny, he said you're an idiot who talks to a piece of wood because nobody wants to be your friend."

Jonny gasped. "Plank is more than just a piece of wood!"

"Rolf, he said you're crazy and should go back to where you came from with all your weirdness."

"Rolf has never been so insulted in his life!" Rolf said angrily.

He went on telling everyone what Double D said and by the time he was done, they were all talking about what they were going to do to get revenge.

Double D walked over to them. "Jimmy, you're not spreading_"

"Get him!" Kevin shouted.

Everybody started running towards him.

"Oh dear," Double D started running away. "Jimmy really did it this time."

_After sustaining injuries, I found out what everyone was so angry about. Jimmy had told them all that I'd said horrible things about them. I tried to tell them I didn't, but as usual, they didn't believe me. For the next few days, nobody talked to me unless it was to say something rude. I just wish they would have believed me instead of him._

Jimmy had told Eddy that Double D had said he was tired of Eddy bossing him around and didn't want to hang out with him anymore. Eddy believed him, and told Double D that he would be just fine without him. Now that Eddy thought about it, he should have known Double D didn't do any of the things that Jimmy said he'd done. Maybe if he would of stuck up for Double D instead of going along with the rumors, he wouldn't have died.

_Jimmy, I'm giving you the ultimate piece of gossip right now. You can go tell everyone about how I killed myself. I couldn't have done it without you._

* * *

**Author's Note :D**

**So did ya like evil Jimmy? It's good Jimmy GONE BAD!**

**Next time, find out what Sarah did to get revenge on Double D! muahahaha. I'm having an evil laughter day today, it's fun.**


	6. Sarah

**Author's Note!**

**Yo people! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been shopping like, all day everyday lately :D**

**Anyways, there's going to be five more chapters about five people & then an extra chapter, and I've noticed in the reviews some people are like guessing what the last chapter is going to be about, but so far nothing you've mentioned is what it's actually going to be. Just saying that right now, so you're not disappointed later. Sorry D:**

* * *

_Sarah wanted revenge on me for tricking her into thinking that I liked her, and she sure got it. She did the most unspeakable, dreadful, atrocious, horrendous, detestable thing that she could ever do. And worst of all, she did it in front of everybody._

Eddy knew what Sarah had done. He remembered that after she did it, Double D was to mortified to leave his house for three days.

The trouble began a few days after Jimmy had come clean about lying to Sarah. Double D was inside of his house with Eddy when there was a knock on the door.

When he answered it, nobody was there but there was an envelope on the ground. He opened it up and inside was a piece of paper and written on it was two words: Eight Hours.

"Eight hours," Double D read. "What is this supposed to mean?"

"Who knows?" Eddy replied. "The wind probably blew it over here."

"That doesn't explain the knock on the door. Perhaps something is going to happen in eight hours."

"Lemme see it," Eddy grabbed the paper and looked it over. "Whoa, this is written in blood!"

_I received a letter which contained the words eight hours on it. Eddy and I couldn't figure out what it meant but I guessed something was going to happen in eight hours. But what I didn't know was that it would be one of the most abhorrent, formidable, harrowing experiences of my life._

Eddy had no idea what those three words meant. Double D had used big words so often that Eddy didn't know what he was talking about half the time.

Two hours later, Double D and Eddy were walking down the sidewalk when Ed ran up to them.

"Sarah says six hours, Double D!" Ed announced.

"Six hours. Does that have anything to do with the letter I received earlier?" Double D wondered.

"Yeah that's it!" Eddy realized. "Sarah wants revenge on you, right? She's counting down the hours until your doom."

Double D was frightened. "What's she going to do to me?"

"Who knows?" Eddy noticed Jimmy across the street. "I'll go ask Jimmy. I bet he's in on it."

Eddy ran over to Jimmy and said "You know what Sarah's gonna do to Double D?"

"Maybe," Jimmy replied. "But I'm not telling."

"Tell me twerp!"

"No! I promised Sarah," Jimmy turned to run away but he tripped and fell over. "Help! Somebody help me, I'm hurt!"

"Hey Eddy, stay away from Jimmy!" Nazz had come over to see what Jimmy was yelling about.

"Why should I?" Eddy snapped.

"He's cool now and you're not!" Nazz was still listening to Jimmy gossip everyday.

"I'm cooler than ice cubes," Eddy told her.

"Not," Nazz helped Jimmy up. "Let's go Jimmy. I know you have some dirt to tell me."

"You bet I do," Jimmy said as they walked away.

"I just thought of something worrisome," Double D had walked over to Eddy. "I bet Nazz is in on it."

"Why would she be?"

"She didn't want Jimmy to tell you the plan, so she must know what it is."

"Nah, she thought I knocked him over. Big deal."

"Eddy, don't you see?" Double D started to panic. "She's in on Sarah's evil plan!"

"Dude, chill out," Eddy gave him a weird look.

"How can I when I know I'm in grave danger?"

_I found out that Sarah was torturing me by counting down the hours until she would carry out her revenge. All I could think about was what she was going to do. Was it something horrible? Was it something that wasn't going to be a big deal? Would it hurt? It was all I could think about._

One hour later, Jonny walked up to Double D and handed him an envelope. "It's from Sarah."

Double D opened it and once again there was a paper inside. It said Five Hours.

"Are you guys going to Sarah's party tonight?" Jonny inquired.

"Yeah, we'll be there," Eddy said.

"Sarah's having a party?" Double D asked. "I wasn't aware of that."

"Yeah!" Jonny said excitedly. "She invited everyone, even Plank."

"So when is it?"

"Six pm."

Double D gasped. "That's in five hours! Whatever she's going to do to me will take place at her party."

"I bet she's going to use Plank's magic to turn you into a purple rhinoceros and teach you how to tap dance!" Jonny said, grinning.

There was a brief awkward silence.

"Right, I don't think so," Eddy finally said.

"I do. See ya!" Jonny walked away.

Double D was pacing back and forth anxiously. "I'm not going to her party."

"Of course you are," Eddy said. "If I'm going, you're going."

"If I don't go she cannot accomplish whatever it is she's planning to do."

"Just go and get it over with. Then you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Double D looked at him uncertainly.

"Besides, if she doesn't get you at her party, she'll just get you somewhere else."

"That's true. I know she won't give up." Then Double D realized something awful. "Jonny's in on it!"

Eddy looked confused. "Why the heck would Jonny wanna get revenge on you?"

"I bet Sarah put him up to it. He brought me the envelope, asked about the party, and left abruptly. He's in on it!"

"You're flipping out dude. First Nazz, now Jonny?"

_The more I thought about Sarah, the more paranoid I was getting. I suspected Nazz and Jonny of being in on Sarah's plan. The anxiety was really starting to get to me. It was so intense, I even suspected my own best friend._

Two hours later, Eddy told Double D that he needed a jawbreaker to get his mind off of Sarah. They were walking to the candy store when a car was driving down the street. Sarah was inside of it, and she rolled down the window and yelled "Three hours!"

"Oh dear, I have to try to keep my sanity for three more hours," Double D started to panic as they went into the candy store.

Eddy started laughing. "You already lost it dude."

"This isn't funny!" Double D snapped. "This is a serious matter."

"My bad," Eddy said.

Then Double D looked at him in fear. "You're in on it! I can't believe this, you're in on it."

"Me? How did you come up with that?"

"You were laughing at me."

"Get real dude, why would I want anything to do with Sarah and her shit?"

"How could you do this Eddy?" Double D looked at him sadly. "How could you pretend this whole time that you didn't know what was going on? You pretended to care when really you were behind the entire thing!"

"You want a jawbreaker or not?" Eddy was standing next to the jawbreakers impatiently.

"No, you poisoned them for all I know!" Double D ran out of the store screaming.

_I knew I couldn't trust anybody, but I decided to get Ed's help, because I figured he wasn't smart enough to be in on Sarah's plan. I wanted him to tell me exactly what Sarah was going to do so I could try to outsmart her. He was my only hope._

Two hours later, Double D walked up to Ed who was standing in his front yard pretending he was a scarecrow.

"Ed, are you by any chance aware of what Sarah is going to do to me tonight?" he asked.

"Nope," Ed said with a smile.

"Go ask her and then tell me, okay?"

"Will do, Double D!" Ed ran into his house and went into the living room where Sarah was setting up party decorations.

"I have a question Sarah!"

"Can't you see I'm busy?" she screamed. "By the way, there's fresh gravy in your bathtub."

"Gravy!" Ed yelled as he ran into his bedroom, then into his bathroom, and then jumped into the tub. He started bathing in the gravy and splashing it around, singing.

"I feel like I'm mashed potatoes," he said as he went underneath the gravy.

Double D was impatiently standing outside waiting. "Hurry up Ed!"

When Ed was done in his tub, he went back into the living room. "Thanks for the gravy Sarah!"

"Whatever. Now what did you want to ask me?"

Ed stood there trying to remember. "Buttered toast?"

"Ed, get outta here so I can get ready for my party! And tell Double D I said one hour."

Ed ran back outside.

"About time," Double D said. "What did she say?"

"She said something about fresh gravy," Ed replied. "Oh and one hour."

"So she didn't tell you what she's going to do?"

"No but I like gravy!"

"I guess I'll find out the hard way," Double D said as he walked away sadly.

_Ed didn't help me, and then I realized, he's probably in on Sarah's plan so of course he wasn't going to help me. I decided to do what Eddy said, and just go to her party and get it over with. So I did. At first nothing happened, and my fear was building with every second that passed. But by the time I left her party, she had done something worse than I could have ever imagined._

Eddy knew he shouldn't have told Double D to go to the party and he should have tried to stop Sarah from doing whatever, but he was curious as to what she was going to do. He figured it couldn't be to bad, and he definitely didn't think it could lead to Double D's death.

Ed, Eddy, and Double D were sitting on the couch at Sarah's party. It was after six pm and so far, nothing had happened. Eddy had told Double D that nothing was going to happen and he'd been worrying for nothing, but he was wrong.

"I'm so nervous," Double D said. "Can't we go home?"

"We can't sit here all night," Eddy stood up. "Let's go annoy Jimmy."

"This is the safest spot in the house and I'm not moving," Double D said firmly.

"But I am."

"You have to stay here in case something happens!"

Eddy ignored him and walked away.

"I'll stay with you!" Ed declared.

"Thanks Ed," Double D said with a nervous sigh.

"Have no fear, Rolf is here!" Rolf burst inside and so did a bunch of animals.

"Chickens!" Ed jumped up and started chasing a chicken.

"Come back Ed!" Double D cried. "Crap, now I'm alone."

A few minutes later, Nazz walked by and Double D asked her if she'd seen Sarah yet.

"Yep, she says there's going to be a huge surprise later tonight. I can't wait!"

Double D knew the surprise had something to do with him. He didn't think it could be about anything else.

Jonny was wearing a cape, and he came flying into the room holding Plank. But then gravity got him and he fell to the ground, breaking a vase in the process.

"Jonny what the hell did you do?" Sarah ran into the room screaming. "You're gonna buy me a new vase!"

Then she noticed Double D. "I'm so glad you could make it," she told him with an evil smile. "Now that everyone is here, it's time for the big surprise."

A few minutes later, everyone was gathered around Sarah in the backyard. She was standing next to Double D, who was a nervous wreck by now.

"Tonight I'm going to show you something you've never seen before," Sarah began. "But it's something you've always wanted to see. Something you've always wondered about."

She went on and on, and Double D was pondering over whether or not it was to late to run home before any damage could be done.

"So without any further ado, I present…" she paused dramatically.

Everyone waited with anticipation, and one second before Double D was going to turn and run, she pulled off his hat.

Everybody screamed in terror at what was revealed.

"It's horrible!" Jonny covered Plank's eyes.

"My eyes! They hurt!" Nazz screamed.

"Rolf has never seen anything so hideous in his entire life," Rolf remarked.

Double D tried to cover his head with his hands, but it did no good. Everybody had already seen it, and most of them were looking away in fear anyways.

Although Ed and Eddy had seen it before, they were cowering in fear.

Sarah was grinning happily, knowing she'd finally gotten revenge. Double D grabbed his hat from her and ran home.

_Sarah removed my hat and showed everybody something that I was hoping they'd never see. I was mortified. Although I found out nobody was in on it except for Sarah, I was to embarrassed to see anyone after that so I stayed inside of my house for three whole days. And when I finally did leave, everybody kept teasing me about what was under my hat and I didn't feel the same around them anymore. I wished I would never have to show my face around them again, and now, I won't have to._

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**So I don't think this was really my best writing but I was in a hurry to finally update so I hope you liked it anyways :D**

**What was under Double D's hat? NO ONE KNOWS! :P**


	7. Jonny

**Author's Note (:**

**HEY HEY PARTY PEOPLE! Chapter 7 has arrived! woooooooo! :D**

**Some people spell Jonny like Johnny but wikipedia spells it like Jonny so that's how ima spell it (:**

* * *

_In my final days, Jonny had become a very close friend of mine. After an accident involving a tree and his head, we were closer than we've ever been before. But as I've been realizing lately, nothing ever works out for me, and my friendship with Jonny was one of those things._

Eddy knew that he'd contributed to the end of Double D and Jonny's friendship. Okay, he didn't just contribute, the entire thing was his fault.

Double D had been walking down the sidewalk when he heard somebody shouting for help. He looked around and didn't see anybody, but then he looked upwards and seen Jonny caught in a tree, his head stuck between the branches.

Double D sighed. This wasn't the first time Jonny had been in this predicament, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Help! I've been up here for six hours!" Jonny cried.

"I'll return in a second," Double D told him and went to go get a ladder.

He climbed up and, after much work, got Jonny's head unstuck.

When Jonny was safely on the ground, he said, "Thanks so much! I owe you big time." He glanced at Plank and added, "Plank owes you too."

"That's nice of you to say, but you don't owe me anything, it was a simple favor."

"I insist!" Jonny said. "You're my new best friend!"

"Really? What about Plank?"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Jonny said with a smile.

_After I rescued him from a tree, Jonny and I started hanging out a lot and he distracted me from my suicidal thoughts, which I was having a lot of at this point. Sometimes I'd rather talk to him than Eddy, because Eddy seemed to always be getting me into trouble._

After reading this, Eddy felt bad about what'd he done to make Jonny angry with Double D. It was true, he always got Double D into trouble. He knew that when he got to his own page, it would be filled with all the horrible things he'd done recently. He felt bad reading the pages about the others, he couldn't imagine how he would feel reading the page about himself.

Double D had just finished showing Jonny his room.

"Everything is so clean!" Jonny exclaimed.

"There's not a speck of dust in the entire house," Double D said.

"Do you ever forget what anything is?" Jonny asked, joking about the labels that were on everything.

"Did you see Jim yet?" Double D picked up his cactus and showed it to Jonny.

"Is it named after Jimmy?" Jonny asked.

"No way! I strongly dislike Jimmy."

"You know, I don't believe his gossip anymore."

"You don't?" Double D was surprised.

"His stories lately have been to far out. I can tell he's making them up."

Double D smiled. Finally somebody who could see through Jimmy's lies.

"I think Plank believes him though," Jonny added.

_After a week, Jonny noticed that I was depressed and he told me that I could talk to him about it anytime. I probably should have, but I didn't think he would actually care. At that point, my mind was mostly made up that I was going to die. I don't even know why I didn't kill myself much sooner, I guess I was just hoping I could still find a reason to live._

Double D and Jonny had been sitting outside of the candy store, eating jawbreakers.

"I love jawbreakers don't you, Double D?" Jonny asked.

"Yes, but please don't tell Eddy I was here."

"Your secret is safe with me!" Then he turned to Plank. "Eat your jawbreaker Plank."

Jonny had bought a jawbreaker for Plank, and tried to feed it to him but of course that was impossible.

"I guess he wants to save it for later," Jonny said, grinning.

Double D smiled weakly.

"What's wrong?" Jonny asked.

"Oh, nothing," Double D was thinking about how Jonny and the others would feel after he died, and if they'd even care.

"Tell me tell me!" Jonny insisted.

"No, it's nothing really."

"Then tell Plank. He's a really good listener."

Double D sighed. "Plank wouldn't understand." He didn't say that just because Plank was a piece of wood. Jonny wouldn't understand either. Nobody would understand.

"Well if you ever wanna talk about it, we're here," Jonny said.

"Thank you Jonny," Double D said with a forced smile.

_But for me, nothing good ever lasts. I was trying to find a reason to live, but I only found a reason to die. It wasn't long before I had lost Jonny._

Eddy and Ed had been trying to build a roller coaster which they were going to charge everybody a quarter to ride it, but without Double D to help them, it was turning out to be an epic fail.

"Where the hell is Double D?" Eddy asked, as he nailed a piece of wood onto the roller coaster.

"I seen him with Jonny earlier," Ed replied.

"He's always with Jonny these days. Is he to cool for us anymore?"

Eddy had finished the poorly assembled track but he was missing one piece of wood.

"Damn it I'm one short!"

Jonny walked by singing. He went and sat underneath a tree. He set Plank beside him and closed his eyes to take a nap.

"Oh, there's Jonny," Eddy said. Then he got an idea. "I know where I can get that extra wood." He looked over at Plank.

"Don't take Plank Eddy!" Ed warned. "You don't wanna make Jonny mad."

"He won't find out," Eddy said slyly.

He tiptoed over to Jonny, being careful not to wake him, and grabbed Plank.

He ran back over to the roller coaster and nailed Plank to the track.

"Perfect!" He stood back and admired his work. "Now we just need seats."

"What's this contraption?" Double D asked as he walked over to them.

"Where have you been?" Eddy demanded. "We could have used your help!"

"I was with Jonny." Then he noticed Plank. "What have you done?" he asked in horror.

"I was short a piece so I borrowed Plank," Eddy said with a shrug.

"You have to return him to Jonny this instant! What happens when he wakes up and notices Plank is missing?"

"He won't notice. By the time he wakes up everyone will have rode this thing and I can give him Plank back. I just need some seats."

"That was a great nap Plank!" Jonny said as he woke up.

Eddy looked at him in shock. "Who naps for five minutes?"

They watched in horror as Jonny looked around for Plank, but didn't find him.

"Plank?" Jonny stood up and looked around frantically. "Plank! Where are you?"

Jonny screamed Plank so loud everyone within a ten mile radius could hear him.

"We're doomed Eddy!" Ed hid behind the roller coaster.

Eddy ran over to it and tried to take Plank off but he was stuck.

"Come on Plank!" Ed yelled.

Hearing that, Jonny turned around and angrily marched over to them. He noticed Plank and gasped.

"Which one of you idiots did this to Plank?" he spoke in an evil voice.

They stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what to say.

Eddy pointed at Double D. "He did it."

Jonny looked at Double D angrily. "You did this to Plank?" he asked in surprise.

"Well… I…" he noticed Eddy giving him a dirty look. "Yeah."

"I can't believe you Double D!" Jonny said sadly. "You of all people, would do something like this to Plank. And to think I trusted you, but all you want is money for your scams! Goodbye." Jonny walked away.

"What did you say that for?" Double D screamed at Eddy.

"I thought he would go easiest on you if he thought you did it," Eddy explained. "And it worked, you're still in one piece."

"I'm sick of people lying about me!" Double D kicked the roller coaster in anger and the entire thing fell apart.

"Crap! Now look what you did!" Eddy snapped.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later," Double D said.

_Eddy had nailed Plank to his stupid roller coaster and then blamed it on me. When Jonny found out, I knew he would be angry with me for a long time. But he ended up being angry with me literally for the rest of my life._

The next day, Double D had gotten Plank back and walked up to Jonny.

"I got Plank back for you," he said with a smile.

Jonny took Plank but didn't answer.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment?" Double D asked.

"Yep," Jonny said sadly.

"Or not. You just talked."

"Oh crap," Jonny said as he realized that. "Nevermind."

"I'm really sorry about Plank."

"I'll never forgive you for this," Jonny hissed. "How could you do this to my best friend?" He motioned towards Plank.

"I thought I was your best friend," Double D said in confusion.

"Not anymore. You're not even my friend."

"But Eddy did it, not me! He just blamed me because he thought you wouldn't become angry."

"Save it. You hate me and Plank."

"I mean it, he_"

"Just go!" Jonny interrupted him. "Leave me alone!"

"But I'm sorry. Please Jonny, you have to forgive me."

"Go away! I hate you!" He glared at Double D.

Double D stared at him in shock. And then after deciding that trying to convince Jonny of the truth was useless, he slowly walked away.

_I tried to get Jonny to forgive me and tell him that Eddy did it, but he wouldn't listen. And after that day, he never spoke to me again. He wouldn't even look at me. He just ignored me. I could understand why he would feel that way if I had actually done something to Plank. But I hadn't done anything at all. Without Jonny to distract me, I was thinking about suicide pretty much all day everyday now._

Eddy felt terrible. He had only blamed Double D because since Double D and Jonny were such good friends, Jonny wouldn't get mad and nobody would have to suffer his wrath, whatever he might do to them for harming Plank. But now Eddy realized, Double D had suffered more than he or Ed would have. Eddy tried to convince himself that this was an honest mistake, but he still felt guilty.

_I wish we could have still been friends Jonny. Maybe my death could have been avoided, or maybe not. You said you would be here if I ever wanted to talk, so, where were you?_

* * *

**Author's Note (:**

**Review and get a cherry pie! Who wouldn't want a free cherry pie?! :D**


End file.
